Candy
by MarinaM
Summary: They were standing like this without a single word for few minutes, when finally, the elder boy spoke in quiet voice, as if whispering to himself: ‘…Candy.’ xX Minato/Bebe Xx


A/N: I own only the idea, the rest of Persona 3 belongs to Atlus.

**WARNING: Boy on boy action!** Read on your own risk!

* * *

**xX - Candy – Xx**

'What do you think, Minato-sama?' A young man with foreign accent turned around to face his friend, 'It looks nice, doesn't it?'

Minato, finally getting a chance to leave his sewing machine, shot a short glance over at the man who was calling him. He mumbled something like 'mhm' and returned to his work. He was very busy; he was nearly done with sewing something he worked on over a month almost non-stop.

'Minato-samaaa! Take a look at zis!' Bebe got impatient and a little hurt from being ignored lately.

'Okay-o- … kay…?' Eyes flashing open, jaw dropping down on the floor, he just stared.

'W-what iz it?' Bebe looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed and shy when being looked at so bluntly.

The sun was setting down; the whole room was colored gold. The gold illumination did not leave Bebe out of its glow; his entire body seemed tanned. The shadows dropping down on his fragile frame were only emphasizing every curve of his body. Those blonde locks, as if reflecting the light, seemed even brighter than before. Those crystal blue eyes, which were shyly staring at the floor now, looked like angels'. The cherry pink kimono with sakura blossoms he was wearing suited him better than it would any other woman.

Finally regaining his ability to move, Minato stood up and rushed to the door out of the classroom. As he was about to open the door, he felt his sleeve was being pulled, preventing him from going any further.

'Minato-sama, what's wrong?'

They were standing like this without a single word for few minutes, when finally, the elder boy spoke in quiet voice, as if whispering to himself: '…Candy.'

Bebe leaned closer in order to hear what his friend was saying: 'What waz that?'

'You look like candy.' As the final word escaped Minato's lips, he grabbed Bebe's hand and brusquely pulled him close; their noses almost touching. He had no intention to give Bebe a single chance to speak, so before any questions might be asked, he pressed his lips against the younger man's. They tasted so sweet, like bubblegum; sugary to the maximum, making your teeth ache.

To his surprise, he had no need to force his way in, in few short moments Bebe joined this wild dance, performed by their tongues. Minato's eyes grew open when he felt Bebe's delicate fingers roaming down his chest and, without losing their way, stopping their journey right beneath his belt. Stroking the sensitive part of his body lightly, then increasing the caress, then going back to light and gentle touching again making Minato groan.

Without even realizing it, they bumped into the desk and without any second thoughts; Minato pushed his lover on to it, so that he could take the full control. Bebe was now helpless and all he could do was give in; there was no point it holding back.

When Minato's hand snuck under his kimono and in incredibly short time removed any obstacles preventing him to reach the desired goal, Bebe ended the kiss and took a deep look into his eyes. They both were blushing fiercely, breathing in as much air as they could.

'Don't give me that look, Bebe. It makes me feel like I'm a rapist.'

'Aren't you?' Lying down on his back, getting a hold of Minato's waist with both his legs, he pulled him close, so that his blue-haired lover's chest was resting on his, thus making both of them gasp when their erections met.

'So be it.' Minato agreed to take up that role and licked Bebe's collar bone, while his hand grabbed his beloved transfer student's manhood and stroked it roughly. 'You know what I'm gonna do next, don't you?' The reply he gained was sweet moans beneath him, as he increased his caressing pace.

With a trembling voice Bebe murmured: 'Eat me?'

Minato grinned, before kissing him again.

_Indeed._

* * *

Click on that review button now, please!:D Your comments make this gal happy!


End file.
